What Goes On in a Man's Head
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: When the Zodiac Curse is temporarily lifted, the guys are itching to take advantage of it...
1. Chapter 1

**What Goes On in a Man's Head**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

Tohru Honda walked herself home from school today. Yuki and Kyo Sohma had been pulled from school that morning for unknown reasons. Since she lived with them, she debated whether or not to go straight home, or delay herself by taking a trip to the grocery store. After careful deliberation, she concluded that she stop by home, and if she was in the way, that she'd head to the grocery store. If she was needed, then she would go shopping later. 

The girl cautiously opened the door, not wanting to disturb the other Sohmas. She set her backpack in her room and changed out of her uniform. Slowly, she searched around the house for the boys, but they were nowhere in sight. That was when she started to worry more than she already was. What if a member of the family had been hurt? Was it Hatori? Momiji? Kisa? She hoped that no one was injured.

Memories flooded through her mind. Reality started to blur, and images took place of her vision…

_"I need to speak to Tohru Honda," called a teacher, peeking his head into the classroom._

_She stood up, and then spoke quietly with the teacher in the doorway._

_"I need you to come to the office," he explained urgently. "It's your mother…"_

_The two of them raced to the main office, while dread and terror filled Tohru's heart._

_Entering the teacher's personal office, he gestured for her to sit down, while he sat on the edge of his desk._

_"You might need to take this sitting down," he told her. "Miss Honda, your mother was in a fatal car accident, they don't think she will make it."_

_Chills were sent down Tohru's spine. Her body froze with cold horror, not knowing what the future held in store for her. Hana and Uo burst into the room, calling her name…_

"Tohru?" echoed a voice, snapping her back to reality. She jerked her head up to find Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure staring at her with worried looks on their face.

"What did I tell you about spacing out when you're all alone?" said Kyo angrily. His tone of voice was different, more grave than usual.

"Sorry," said Tohru meekly. Kyo's face softened a bit.

"I'm afraid I have some sad news," said Shigure as he and the boys sat down at the table with her.

"Akito is no longer with us," he continued. "He passed away this morning."

"Oh no!" gasped Tohru.

"Yes, it is most regrettable," said Shigure. "His funeral will be tomorrow morning. You will all be able to go since it's not a school day."

"Miss Honda, you do not need to go if you do not wish to," Yuki said calmly. He did not sound saddened, which was understandable if you looked back on his history with Akito. "However, you are more than welcome to go, but I'll be staying home."

"You won't go?" Tohru said, surprised.

"You really should reconsider," pleaded Shigure.

"I'm not going either," stated Kyo.

"Not you too!" said an exasperated Shigure.

"No," Kyo replied.

"Oh, you two are so cold-hearted for not attending a family member's own funeral ceremony!" Shigure said dramatically, while clutching his chest. "Oh, my heart..."

"Let him rot in Hell," Kyo said in his usual irritated tone.

Tohru gasped again.

"That's no way to talk about the dead," Shigure scolded.

"I have to agree with him," said Yuki, absorbed in his own thoughts. Tohru's eyes widened with shock.

"Well, there is no sense in arguing," Shigure sighed defeatedly. "Tohru, are you planning on going?"

"Of course," she said.

Yuki and Kyo's faces widened with surprise.

"Thank you!" said Shigure, hugging Tohru.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Usually, Shigure would have turned into a black dog, but he didn't! He remained in human form.

"Surprise!" he yelled happily.

"W-what h-happened to y-you?" she stuttered.

"Do you remember when I told you that since Akito was the center of the Sohma family, the curse revolved around him?" Shigure said, still laughing at her shocked face.

"Y-yes…"

"Until we find a new head of the family, our curse is temporarily lifted," explained Yuki.

"Why don't you just not pick a head of family so that you don't have to be cursed?" asked Tohru.

"If we don't, we'll all die in seven days," said Kyo, his voice quivering slightly. "Seven days to live…"

"That sounds really familiar…" said Tohru, pondering the dying-in-seven-days concept.

The three of them looked down. Tohru was still surprised, and worried.

"How will you pick a leader?" she questioned.

"Hatori is always in charge of that," Shigure answered. "It can't be a member of the Zodiac, but it has to be a Sohma."

"I see…"

Shigure stood up, and Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru did the same.

"Yuki and Kyo, you will go to that funeral!" demanded Shigure suddenly, knowing that he had an advantage now that Tohru was attending. "So go pick out an outfit for the ceremony!"

Yuki and Kyo obeyed. Knowing that Tohru was going made them feel that they had to protect her from all the men yearning to embrace a woman after being freed from their curse.

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head-_

Tohru also looked through her closet for an outfit. The black dress that she wore to her mother's funeral and the anniversary of her death was hung from a hanger on the wall for tomorrow…

_"Mother?" Tohru whimpered. She kneeled beside her hospital bed._

_"My baby," she answered hoarsely. Kyoko tilted her head to better glimpse her daughter one last time. Bruises and scratches covered her face, making tears well up in the young girl's eyes._

_"I love you," she whispered to Tohru as she gripped her daughter's hand._

_"Don't leave me!" she chocked. Kyoko's palm went limp. Tohru grasped it tightly as she rested her forehead on the edge of the bed, sobbing…_

"May I come in?" asked a male voice from the doorway. It was Shigure.

"Yes," answered Tohru, wiping away a single tear.

"Now that the curse has been lifted for a while, you may find yourself in many sticky situations," he warned her.

"What do you mean?" the innocent girl inquired.

"Well, there are many guys out there that are eager to take, um, advantage of this curse-free period, and you are an easy target," explained Shigure.

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Tohru, understanding his words and feeling a bit uneasy by this piece of advice.

"I'd stay on guard if I were you," Shigure stated.

"Oh, okay!" said a dizzy Tohru.

He turned to go, but froze suddenly.

"Uh, before I go…" his voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Tohru sweetly.

"Can I have a hug?" he blurted out.

"Well, of course, Shigure!" exclaimed Tohru, knowing that it must be the first hug he's gotten in a long time.

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

The funeral the next day was very gloomy and depressing. It was held within the gates of the Sohma estate, where a rather large cemetery was located for deceased family members. Rain was pouring down heavily, and black umbrellas were open everywhere. It looked like black polka-dots scattered on the ground from a bird's-eye view.

Throughout the funeral service, various Sohma family members spoke a small speech about the late Akito. Their words were kind, yet none of them meant what they said. Even though most of the guests were somewhat glad that Akito was gone, there was a feeling of great loss within their hearts…

_"We are gathered here to mourn the loss of Kyoko Honda, who passed away on May 1st of this year. Let us bow our heads in silence as we pray for her safe journey to the other world."_

_Tohru's tears flowed gently down her cheeks, mixing with the rain that fell upon her head. She didn't care about how soaked she was, she just wanted her mother, she just wanted to give her a great big hug one last time…_

_"Miss Tohru, do you have any last words you want to say to your mother?"_

_She merely shook her head, the rain dripping from her hair and her clothes…_

After the service, Tohru approached Hatori, who was looking through a small leather notebook. He glanced up and greeted her with a small smile.

"How are you doing, Hatori?" asked Tohru kindly.

"Very well, thank you. I was just looking through the Sohma book to find a new head of the family," he replied, showing her the pages with scribbled names upon them.

"Wow! There are so many!" said Tohru in amazement.

"Yes, but there are so many requirements to take note of," said Hatori. "I have a few in mind, but I thought it would be nice to have a little rest from the curse."

"So you're going to announce the new head of the family on the last day?" she asked.

"Shigure told you about the temporary lift of the curse, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm really happy that you all have break from it!" exclaimed Tohru, but suddenly her face grew wide with horror.

"BUT I DON'T MEAN THAT I'M HAPPY THAT AKITO'S DEAD, BECAUSE I'M REALLY, REALLY SAD, SO PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT I MEANT THAT I'M GLAD HE'S GONE, 'CAUSE I'M NOT AT ALL!" shrieked Tohru, attracting startled stares from other guests.

"Shhh! It's okay, I didn't think that at all," said Hatori with widened eyes, trying to calm her down.

Tohru took a deep breath of the wet air, and the other guests began to continue their quiet conversations.

"So, are you glad that you get a break from the curse?" whispered Tohru.

"I have something in mind…" said Hatori, his voice drifting off. He gazed up at the sky, with a gentle expression crossing his face.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ So did you like it? I know that Akito would probably have his body cremated or something, but I wanted it to be just like Kyoko's funeral. In case you didn't get the italicized writing, those were flashbacks of Tohru's. I don't think I'll include any more of them, but you never know. Things come up! I promise I'll update soon, but for now, just review! I promise you there will be more romance, you just wait and see! And don't worry about your favorite Tohru pairing, 'cause it will probably be in a future chapter! However, if you have one in mind, don't be afraid to include it in the review that you are now going to give this fanfic! Now click on the "Submit Review" button and press Go! "I'll be waiting." -A direct quote of Saki Hanajima. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What Goes On in a Man's Head**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

* * *

"High school girls! High school girls! All for meee!" Shigure chanted. Skipping down the hall, he entered the dining room, waiting to eat another delicious home-cooked meal. 

"Good morning!" exclaimed Tohru, bringing in a tray of yummy breakfast goodies. At the sound of her voice, Kyo and Yuki came in through separate doors and sat down, yawing.

"I'm sure you two will be having fun at school today…" whispered Shigure slyly to the boys. In return for his comment, he received a slap on the head from each of them.

"I can't wait to see Hatsuharu and Momiji!" said Tohru excitedly. "I'm sure they're having a good day!"

Yuki and Kyo froze. Haru would be polite to Tohru, but if he went Black…

"I'll clean up here, Miss Honda, then we can walk to school," said Yuki in his soft voice. "Kyo, why don't you help me?"

Everyone stared. Even though Yuki loathed Kyo, he was inviting him to wash dishes…together!

"What the heck…" said a shocked Kyo.

"We can let Tohru get ready and we can talk."

"Thank you both!" said Tohru gratefully. She was so happy that Yuki was making an attempt to try and be friends with Kyo!

Shigure sprinted to the hall to call Ayame about what was happening with the two boys. Kyo cautiously followed him to the kitchen, ready to attack…

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

"We need to protect Tohru from Black-Haru," Yuki stated, picking up a bowl and rubbing soap into it.

"I think we'll be okay if we keep him from going Black," he replied with a breath of relief. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the wall.

"Once he goes Black, who knows how he'll behave," Yuki explained, drying the dishes.

"But if he does, he's sure to go for Tohru first," said Kyo seriously. "I mean, he's all over her even when the curse is acting on him, but now that it isn't…"

There was a long, silent pause. The only sound in the room was the running water from the sink, and Shigure's voice faintly chattering away to Aya.

"I'm going to school!" yelled Kyo, somewhat frustrated for unknown reasons. Grabbing his bag, he threw open the door and slammed it close behind him. The sliding door rattled, being as delicate as it was.

Tohru entered the kitchen moments later. She looked with admiration at the sparkling dishes sitting out to dry on the counter.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked.

"He's already left," explained Yuki, picking up his own book bag. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She took it, blushing a deep scarlet. Together they walked to school, arm in arm, and Tohru prepared to start the school day with four curse-free Sohma boys.

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

"Tohru!" shouted a young boy's voice from down the hall. Momiji came running toward her, and flung his arms around her waist. His small sailor hat tumbled off his curly blond hair as he gave Tohru a tight squeeze.

"Momiji!" exclaimed Tohru happily. "How are you?"

"I'm having the best day of my life!" said Momiji, keeping his small arms tightly around her.

"You're gonna kill her!" yelled Kyo, knocking his little arms off of her body.

"Wah! Someone! Kyo's picking on me!"

"Hello, everyone," said a monotone voice behind the group. Yuki and Kyo winced as they all turned around.

"Haru," whisper the two boys shakily.

"I hope you're not picking on little Momiji here," said Haru casually.

"NO!" said Kyo angrily.

"Apologize," demanded Hatsuharu.

"There is no way!" replied the cat.

"Kyo, why don't you apologize?" said Yuki forcefully. "We don't want to make Haru angry, do you?"

Tohru looked stupidly between the four Sohmas.

"I'm…I'm…I'M SORRY!" bellowed Kyo. He raced away down the hall and the group could hear a door slamming in the distance.

"Tohru, can I speak to you in private?" asked Haru, completely ignoring Kyo's outburst.

"Actually, she needs to come with me to class," Yuki lied.

"I'll only be a moment," said Haru.

Yuki gaped speechlessly as the cow grabbed Tohru's wrist and led her up the hallway. Momiji insisted on coming too, but Haru told him not to.

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

He turned around to face her, his expression suddenly vivid and animated. Eyes wide and evil grin stretching from ear to ear, his spirit filled the area with an energetic air. There was no mistake, this was Black-Haru!

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come a bit closer and give me a kiss?" he said, taking her chin in his hands. As he leaned in toward her, she struggled to be let free.

"You stupid cow!" yelled an enraged voice. Haru separated himself from Tohru, just as he was slammed into a locker. Tohru was shoved aside, away from the fight. It was Kyo, coming to her rescue! Then came in Yuki, followed closely by Momiji.

"Miss Honda, and you hurt at all?" asked Yuki turning her shoulders to face him. Momiji ran up to her, offering words of comfort.

The battle raged on between the cat and cow. Kyo was fighting as he had not ever done before, with such a strength never seen by anyone. His rage seemed to be transferred into energy, punching and kicking Haru and cursing at him angrily. His opponent screamed in pain, but Kyo showed no mercy.

"Kyo Sohma, please follow me to the office!" thundered a strong, man's voice as Kyo was lifted by his shirt collar by a muscular hand. It was the vice principal, preparing to take the boy to his office to assign a detention.

As Kyo was dragged away, Haru scrambled up, with bruises and scratches covering his pale face. He looked towards Tohru.

"Don't you dare think about taking a step toward her!" shouted Yuki, pounding his fist into his hand.

Haru scrambled off, while Momiji ran to the nurse's office to get some bandages for him.

"Miss Honda, did he do anything to you at all?" he asked softly, his piercing violet eyes staring deeply into her own turquoise ones.

"Nothing, he just trying to, uh, well…" stuttered Tohru.

"Kiss you?"

"Um, sort of…" she replied, looking away from his gaze.

"Well, you're safe now. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

A few hours after Yuki and Tohru got home from school, they heard a door slam and a loud stomping up the stairs. They knew that Kyo must be home from serving detention, and Tohru had made him a small snack for him.

Leaving Yuki behind at the kitchen table to do his homework, Tohru wrapped the small bowl of rice in a napkin and ascended the ladder to the roof. Just as she suspected, there was Kyo, leaning back on the shingles and staring up at the azure sky.

"I brought you something to eat," said Tohru shyly. Kyo looked over to her, and his upset face softened slightly at the sight of her.

"Oh, thanks," he replied dully, taking the bowl from her with one hand and helping her on the roof with the other.

They sat side by side, looking to the heavens as Kyo munched slowly at his rice. A silence hung over them, like a heavy fog. It was Tohru's voice that broke the silence.

"Thank you for what you did today," thanked Tohru.

"It was nothing," he sighed.

"But I was really frightened when he leaned in toward me like that!" exclaimed Tohru. "I'm really glad you saved me!"

Kyo turned to look at her. Tohru felt like she had to do something more to thank him for going to detention all for her.

"Really, it's no big deal," he said.

She leaned in toward him and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Kyo's expression changed dramatically. His eyes widen with surprise, and his body suddenly went stiff. He watched her in shock as she walk toward the ladder and climbed down.

"No…thank you," he whispered wistfully after her.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ YAY! I finally got it done! School's really been taking up a lot of my time, but I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow. If I can't, I should get one up by the end of the week. If I still don't get it up by then, then I'm probably dead. : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

**What Goes On in a Man's Head**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

Hatori sat in his office looking at a small picture. In his hands he held a silver frame, engraved with small swirl patterns. Within the frame was a picture of a cute, smiling, young woman with a light blue sundress on. 

"Kana…" whispered Hatori longingly to the picture.

He buried his face in his hands. His love was already married to another man. If only he hadn't asked Akito for permission to marry her, he wouldn't have to have erased her memories of the passionate love they had shared together. But she was now just a figure of the past, only a stranger who had come…and gone.

With a swift action, he stood up from his chair. This was his chance to get her back! There was no curse, and no Akito to disapprove of his romantic feelings for her. If he was to get her back, now was the time to do it. He had to act fast. There was no time to loose! There had to be some way to make her remember their love…

Grabbing his coat from behind the door, he left the Sohma Estate for the sake of their lives being together. Maybe they could be reunited; he could marry Kana, and she could work with him, as partners…

Thoughts raced through his mind, like how they could spend the rest of their life together. He could win her back, he just knew it.

Before he realized where he was, he found himself almost passing the address on the paper he held tightly clenched in his fist. Ayame had found it for him, just as he had found out about Kana's marriage.

_"I found her address," said Ayame, handing Hatori a neatly folded piece of paper._

_"Kana's?" he asked._

_"Yes," Aya replied solemnly. "You use it to fulfill your heart's deepest desire."_

_"Thank you, but it's over between her and me."_

_"I agree. If she could move on so easily like that then she isn't the one for you. Like I said, you deserve better."_

_"Then why are you giving this to me?"_

_"For future reference."_

Aya could be a bit silly at times, but his friendship was very important to Hatori.

Taking a deep breath, Hatori stepped up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. He could hear a dog start to bark wildly, and a woman's voice attempting to calm it down with soft words. The door slowly opened, and there she was.

"Dr. Hatori?" asked a disbelieving Kana. "It's been such a long time!"

"Yes, it has," he breathed.

"Why don't you come on in?" said the mildly surprised Kana.

He stepped over the threshold, gazing around the small house. It was bright and cheerful, just like her personality.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" offered Kana.

"No, thank you," he replied, turning to look at her.

"Please, sit down," she said, gesturing her hand toward the couch.

Hari seated himself on the sofa, as she sat upon the lounge chair. All he could do was stare in awe at her beauty.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Kana, not taking notice of Hatori's glances.

"I came to remind you of how we used to be."

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

"Our love."

"We weren't ever in love!" she said, taken aback by his boldness.

"Yes, we were," he said, standing up. She did the same.

"I think you're not feeling well," she told him, putting her palm to his forehead. "You don't have a temperature…"

Hatori closed his eyes. The touch of her soft, silky hand was so gentle, so warm, so wonderful.

"I'll go get you a glass of water," she said, turning toward the kitchen.

"Wait!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?"

Hatori spun her around and kissed her soft, pink lips. He could feel the memories flooding back to her, he knew this would make her remember…maybe she couldn't remember Akito, but she could remember their passion.

Slowly, they withdrew. Her breath was warm against his face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I…I…had no idea…" she whispered. "I can remember it all, about our love."

"Yes…" he sighed.

"I probably caused you so much pain."

"But I'm happy now," he told her. "I'm happy because I'm with you."

"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another."

"What?" he asked, gaping at her with a crestfallen expression.

"I have a husband now, whom I love very much," she said, stroking his cheek.

"As long as you are happy, I am as well."

"Thank you."

"You have my blessing," he said, turning to go.

"Hatori, I will always love you, too."

"I'll walk myself out."

Picking up his coat, he turned the knob of the door and stepped outside. He closed the door behind him, closing the door of his past, and closing the door of Kana's love. Head down, he shuffled home, his broken heart in a thousand pieces.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I'm so sorry to depress you all. The next chapters won't be filled with this depression, but there will be some heartbreak. I mean, Tohru can't have all those men who chase after her… Hint! Hint! 


	4. Chapter 4

**What Goes On in a Man's Head**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

"Ah! What a feeling it is to be freeeee!" sang a voice from the front door. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all stopped what they were doing and went to greet their visitor. It was Ayame, dressed in his usual elegant attire, his silver hair swishing from side to side. He danced around the room, flinging his arms in every direction. 

"Aya!" said a happy Shigure. "I know the feeling!" He joined in the celebration dance, as Yuki and Kyo looked on in disgust.

"Where are you going?" asked Ayame as the two boys turned to leave. "Don't you feel the same way we do?"

"You two always ruin the fun!" pouted Shigure.

"Fine, you two go ahead and leave," said Aya, waving his hand at them. "Tohru and I will dance!" He grabbed her and started to swing her around the room in dizzying circles, while Shigure clapped his hands for a beat.

"Let her go!" said Kyo and Yuki, eyes glaring with rage as they each took Tohru's arms and stole her from Aya.

"OH! Yuki, I haven't gotten to speak to you in forever!" exclaimed Ayame in a cheerful tone. "How is life?"

"It was fine until just a few moments ago," replied Yuki, leading a very confused Tohru out the door.

"I was just wanting to talk to the girl!" Aya said sadly, gesturing toward Tohru.

"That's not going to happen!" yelled Kyo, slapping his head.

"Ouch! Kyo, no one was asking for your opinion," said Ayame coolly. He clasped his hands together and looked wistfully upward.

"I simply wanted to feel the warm touch of a woman's skin," he said yearningly. "My dreams and hopes have been destroyed by the cruel hearts of two young boys…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kyo, slamming the door shut as he exited the room.

"Oh, well. Why would I want a woman when I have you by my side, Shigure?" exclaimed Ayame slyly, looking at the man beside him.

"Oh, Aya, you are so flattering…" he responded just as mysteriously.

Suddenly, the two of them burst out laughing like maniacs.

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

"Tohru, are you alright?" asked Yuki, examining her arm where Ayame had gripped her.

"Oh, yes," she exclaimed.

"I also want to warn you, all of the Sohma family is invited to the Estate tonight, and you're also invited to attend the announcement of the new head of the family."

"Why do you want to warn me?" asked Tohru sweetly.

"Well, all the members of the Zodiac will be there, so once again you'll be the target of many men's…affections."

"I'll be careful," she replied.

"I'd especially be careful of Ritsu," Yuki told her.

"Why Ritsu?"

"As you know, he's trying to act more 'manly' and 'aggressive' and such, so he might try to…uh…"

"I'll stand clear!" she pledged.

"Thank you."

_-What Goes On in a Man's Head- _

Later that night, the entire extended Sohma family was gathered in the garden. Tohru thought it was absolutely beautiful. Obviously, this was a very major event for this family, for the decorations were extremely extravagant. There were white string lights in the trees, and candles burned brightly along the walkway. The small pond also had floating candles, illuminating the clear water in which lilly-pads gently sat upon the water. Tohru felt very special as she walked down the garden path beside Yuki and Kyo. Since the occasion was so elegant, everyone had to dress accordingly. Ayame brought her to his shop for a dress-fitting, and the outfit came out beautiful.

"Oh, Tohru, you look simply marvelous!" exclaimed Aya as he strode toward the three of them. "The blue just brings out the color of your eyes…" He started to do some adjusting to the dress, but was slapped by both Yuki and Kyo.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" they bellowed.

"You two should really try to be nice," said Ayame sadly. "I know this is a very depressing night for all of us, but it is supposed to be a party, so at least look like you're having fun…" He walked over to Shigure and started to chat.

Tohru felt like a fairy princess in the blue ball gown she was wearing. It was a deep, royal blue, and silver sequins were sewn on the top half of the outfit. She wore white gloves, and carried a matching blue purse. Yuki and Kyo wore black tuxedos, Yuki wearing a dark blue tie and Kyo wearing a black one.

They walked over to the area where the ceremony would be taking place. It looked like she was at a wedding, for there were white chairs lining the pathway. Up at the front was a white archway, with a microphone propped up underneath.

"The members of the Zodiac have to sit up front, except for the cat," Yuki said, glaring at Kyo. Then he pulled him aside, keeping a watchful eye on the breathtaking Tohru.

"Keep her safe," he whispered to Kyo. Then he took his seat in the front row next to Hiro and Kisa.

The two of them took their seats towards the middle, and waited for everyone else to take their seats. A few minutes later, Hatori walked up to the microphone and started to speak.

"We are gathered here this evening to learn the name of the new head of the family. This is a very important responsibility, as he or she has many duties to carry out. They must have leadership skills, as they are in charge of the entire Sohma family…" Hatori continued on, but Tohru could not help but look around at all the charming outfits that each person wore. It was hard to believe that each person here was a Sohma, since there were about a hundred people here.

"I would like to congratulate the new head of the Sohma family…"

"The Hot Spring Lady!" shouted Momiji, jumping up from his seat with excitement. He skipped up to her, grabbed her hand, and led her up to Hatori.

"Yes, the 'Hot Spring Lady…'" said Hatori quietly to himself, a little upset that his moment of glory had been taken away from him. Apparently, Momiji could not contain his excitement any longer, and finally burst.

"Wow! I'm so happy for her!" Tohru said cheerfully, while Kyo sulked in his seat. He was half-wishing that he could become the next head of the family, since he technically wasn't a Zodiac member, being the cat and all…

The celebration lasted until midnight. There was dancing, refreshments, and much attention to the new family leader. But immediately following Momiji's outburst, Hatori made a surprising announcement.

"The Zodiac curse will not take effect until tomorrow morning, for that is the seventh day past Lord Akito's death."

There was much cheering and applause to this statement. Moments later, everyone started to get up to their seats and walked back up the path to the Sohma Estate building. Inside one large building was a large dance floor and a long table of food and drinks. A stringed quartet was playing, and Tohru noticed that the cello player was sitting in the front row with the rest of the Zodiac members. She later learned that she was the Horse.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice behind her. Tohru turned her head and saw Ritsu offering his hand to her.

"Of course," she replied, blushing slightly. Kyo, who had been with her, gaped open-mouthed and wide-eyed at them as they started dancing to the slow waltz.

"You look very handsome tonight, Ritsu," Tohru complimented.

"And you look beautiful," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, thank you!" said Tohru, blushing even more.

She did not notice it, but he stared at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of your mom," Tohru said after a long pause.

"So am I…" Ritsu said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You look awfully pale, are you feeling okay?" asked Tohru worriedly.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ever since the moment I met you, I've been in love with you…"

Tohru froze. She was at a loss for words.

"Yes, I've never found anyone like you," he continued. Suddenly, he leaned in toward her, and his lips nearly met hers.

"May I cut in?" asked a calm, yet angry, voice. It was Yuki, and he pushed Ritsu aside as he started to dance with a very shocked Tohru.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear.

"Uhhh…" Tohru was still in a state of shock.

"He's just trying to act manly, he didn't mean a word he said," he explained gently.

"Okay…" she replied.

"I knew he'd try something…" he said, glaring at him.

"Thank you, Yuki," she said softly.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I'm sorry if this was…well…stupid. Lately, I haven't been really into my writing, it just hasn't been flowing. So, I hope you still liked it. I have one chapter that should be up by the end of the week. Usually, I get compliments about how fast I can update my fanfics, but this one just seems to go so slowly. 

Also, I wanted to addRin(I had to go back and change it because I found out _after_ I wrote this thatthe horse was a girl)because I was born in the Year of the Horse (1990). I was really unhappy with how they didn't introduce each member of the Zodiac, how they only showed a few. Well, the next chapter will be the last one, with Yuki, so I'm actually excited about it…so…please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**What Goes On In A Man's Head**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

* * *

Tohru climbed the stairs toward her room. The night's events were quite overwhelming, and she felt awfully worn and tired. As much as she admired the dress she was wearing, she felt the need to change into a pair of loose, comfortable pajamas. Turning on the light to her room, her eyes squinted from the bright light emanating from the ceiling. Her brown eyes had grown accustomed to the soft, gentle candles at the party, that the light above seemed unnatural, so fake. 

As she lay in her bed, the darkness seemed much more comfortable. However, thoughts and memories of the past seven days flowed through in her mind in unorganized patterns and shapes. Voices and movements filled her head….

_"Can I have a hug?"_

_"I'm having the best day of my life!"_

_"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come a bit closer and give me a kiss?"_

_"Really, it's no big deal."_

_"I simply wanted to feel the warm touch of a woman's skin."_

_"Ever since the moment I met you, I've been in love with you…"_

_"Nothing will happen to you, I promise."_

Tohru fell silently into a world of darkness, full of voices and visions.

"Tohru? Tohru?" A voice was calling her, she must answer…

"Tohru? It's time to wake up!"

"So many voices…" she whispered.

"Tohru? It's a school day, we must get ready!"

Her eyes fluttered open, full of mild surprise and bewilderment. Beside her bed stood Yuki, his hair gleaming in the sunlight streaming in through the open door. The morning breeze felt good.

"Miss Honda, I was wondering if you'd meet me at the Secret Base after you get dressed?" he asked softly.

"Of course," she replied.

"No need to cook breakfast this morning," he stated.

"Oh, okay," she said, lifting herself off the bed.

-What Goes On in a Man's Head-

"Yuki?" called Tohru. Uniform on, hair brushed, Tohru was ready to start her day. All she had to do was find Yuki.

"Wow, the strawberries look about ready to pick," exclaimed Tohru, examining the garden which was their Secret Base. As she stroked the succulent red berries, she heard a rustle in the leaves behind her.

She whipped around, looking for the source of the noise. Out of the bushy foliage stepped Yuki, adjusting his tie and looking straight into Tohru's face.

"Well, I'm here!" she said happily to him.

"Yes, thank you for being here so early," he said kindly.

"Oh, it's really not a problem at all!"

"Well, there's only a few minutes until the curse is lifted," Yuki said, staring wistfully into the forest beside them.

"ONLY A FEW MINUTES!" screamed Tohru, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Yes, and I have something I must tell you now, before it's too late."

"Go ahead!" she said breathlessly, clutching her heart in surprise.

"Miss Honda, I have to express my true feelings," said Yuki quietly, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her in toward him.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, and your warm personality touches all those around you."

Tohru was wondering what he was talking about. Yet he continued on.

"You are unaware how happy you make others by simply gracing them with your presence. Being around you makes me so happy, and when I see you face…" He sighed with a soft look in his eyes, yet his stare never left Tohru's.

"I love you, I love you so much, Miss Tohru Honda," he said, bending low and whispering in her ear.

Tohru grew stiff, and Yuki lifted her chin with his fingers and leaned in towards her face. They gazed at one another for one moment, then their lips met with each other's. Instead of struggling, Tohru obediently stayed in place, savoring the sweet touch of his kiss.

Suddenly, the worse happened. Without warning, a loud "POP!" was heard, and a cloud of pink smoke filled the garden. When it cleared, there stood a small, white, violet-eyed mouse, sitting in a large pile of clothing.

It was over. The Zodiac Curse had finally taken effect. The little rat stood frozen in the pile, staring straight ahead, an expression of complete sadness and pain across its face.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, and with great difficulty forced herself to watch the little rat sit there, taking in the fact that he was no longer immune to the curse.

The mouse had many thoughts running through his head. When would he be able to hold Tohru again? When would he be able to kiss her again? When?

"I'm sorry, Yuki," said Tohru, feeling a lump rise in her throat. Tears started to trickle down her pale cheeks, overcome with grief for the boy who had just had his freedom stolen away from him.

Everywhere, each Zodiac member felt the curse sneak back, it crept down their spine, it took over their minds, it made their hearts ache with sorrow. It was over, their freedom flying away, like a bird flying away from a tree branch, not knowing if it would ever return.

Later that day, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat in their desks at school. Not able to pay attention to the teacher, they each thought about what the future would hold. Would Tohru ever be able to embrace the closest friends she had in the world? Would Kyo and Yuki ever be able to kiss the one that they each loved? None of them new the answers, but each of them stole a glance at the others, a deep understanding connecting all of them together. Tohru finally understood what each Sohma boy had been thinking all this time, what was truly going on in a man's head.

THE END

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I'm sorry if it was really depressing. I didn't know how to bring the curse back and have everyone be happy about it at the same time. But this is the end, and I hope that you at least enjoyed some of it. I'm so happy that all of you sent in such wonderful reviews over the last four chapters! I apologize about Rin the Horse. I had no idea, I've only seen the series, I've never read the manga. Why don't they show the entire Zodiac in the series, huh? Oh well, please review, and no flames please. Also, thank to those who complimented on my grammar. I really strive to make my writing readable, because I can't stand fanfics that are riddled with errors! It drives me insane! 


End file.
